Cedarstar's Secret
by WolfWarriorz
Summary: Cedarstar, leader of ShadowClan before the reign of Raggedstar, has withheld a terrible secret. It has haunted him for all of his nine lives, and now it is time for that secret to be revealed...
1. Allegiances

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER: Nightstar**- black she-cat with blue-green eyes

**DEPUTY: Brackenfoot**- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

**MEDICINE CAT: Lightpath**- light gray tom with amber eyes

** APPRENTICE, Sagepaw**

**WARRIORS: Archeye**- gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye

** Snakefoot**- dark red tom with one black paw

** Smokefrost**- dark gray and black she-cat

** Lizardfang**- light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth

**Stonetooth**- gray tabby tom with long teeth

**APPRENTICE, Crowpaw**

**APPRENTICES: Crowpaw**- black tabby she-cat

** Sagepaw-** white she-cat with long whiskers

**QUEENS: Littlebird**- small, ginger tabby she-cat (Mother of **Cedarkit**, a very dark gray tom with a white belly, and **Hollykit**, a dark gray and white she-kit)

** Poolcloud**- gray and white she-cat

**ELDERS: Whiteowl**- a small white tom with light blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Nightstar

Cedarstar's Secret

Chapter 1: Cedarkit

A gentle breeze whispered through the trees, and a white muzzle poked through the bush, a mischievous smile adorning it. Two blue eyes twinkled as a large gray and white she-cat pounced on her brother's black tail. "Hollykit!" her brother complained, "Get off." Hollykit rolled her eyes and licked the black fur, messing it up before she giggled and fled back into the nursery.

Cedarkit ex-haled sharply through his nose and smoothed down his fur. He was almost and apprentice! Then he wouldn't have to deal with his mouse-brained sister so much. He watched the entrance to his camp, waiting for Archeye, his father. Hollykit peeked out of the nursery and complained, "Cedarkit, how come you won't play anymore?" Cedarkit replied softly, "I'm waiting for father. I want to tell him we're going to be apprentice two sunrises from now." He licked his dark gray fur on his shoulder.

Littlebird, said wisely from the mouth of the den, "Don't grow up too fast, Cedarkit." A hint of sadness tinged her voice. Cedarkit turned to her anxiously and asked, "What's wrong, Littlebird? Do you not feel well again?" Littlebird had gotten a bad case of whitecough when Cedarkit and Hollykit were a moon old. She had moved back to the nursery half a moon ago. Littlebird shook her head. "I'm just going to miss you two when you move to the apprentice's den."

Cedarkit nodded and blinked, and he felt the same. It would be lonely without his mother to curl up next to. But Hollykit would be with him. He would be fine, he told himself. He wondered who his mentor would be... He hoped it was Brackenfoot. Brackenfoot was Littlebird's littermate, and the deputy. He was strong and brave, and Cedarkit admired him.

The bracken rustled at the entrance and Archeye walked in the camp. He carried a lizard in his jaws. He nodded to Cedarkit and dropped his prey on the fresh-kill pile. Then he padded into the nursery. Cedarkit followed him, excitement rushing through him. Archeye gave Littlebird a friendly like and looked at Cedarkit. "Did you wish to speak to me?" Cedarkit said proudly, "Hollykit and I are going to be apprentices in two sunrises!" he mewed. Archeye purred proudly. "You'll make great warriors. Come, let's practice your hunting crouches." He left the warm nursery into the cool leaf-bare wind.

Cedarkit and Hollykit pushed their way out of the nursery, careful not to disturb Poolcloud, a young queen who was sleeping near the entrance. Archeye was waiting calmly and said, "Show me your best crouch, kits." Cedarkit lowered himself almost flat to the ground, his belly fur touching the pine needles, and his black tail slightly raised off the ground. Hollykit copied his crouch, but she was lower to the ground. Archeye appraised them before saying, "Lower your head, Cedarkit. And make sure you don't stir up the leaves with your tail, Hollykit. There you go. You'll make great hunters." he smiled at the kits.

Nightstar padded over to the three of them. "Kits, your apprentice ceremony has been moved to today, because you need to get started training immediately. WindClan is pressing on the borders more heavily; we need all the help we can get." The elegant black she-cat turned and lept into the Great Pine, where she addresses the Clan.

Littlebird quickly smoothed her kits' pelts and sat proudly at the base of the rock. Nightstar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath The Great Pine for a Clan meeting!" Crowpaw's eyes gleamed when she saw Cedarkit and Hollykit; she had been their friend in the nursery before she became an apprentice. The other warriors and apprentices of ShadowClan appeared. Even Whiteowl, the fragile elder, peered out of his den.

"WindClan is growing ever insistent on our borders, and it is only a matter of time before a battle comes. This Leaf-bare has been difficult, and we are short of prey, but ShadowClan will keep strong. To support this, two of our kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices." She laid her dazzling blue-green eyes on the two kits.

"Cedarkit and Hollykit; From this day forward until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Cedarpaw and Hollypaw. Brackenfoot, Whiteowl was a fine mentor to you before he retired, and I hope you shall pass on those skills to Hollypaw. Help her to become a fine warrior of the Clan one day." Cedarpaw felt a twinge of regret at this, but he awaited his turn with bated breath. "I will mentor Cedarpaw. I have not taken an apprentice since I became leader, and I feel it is once again time." She smiled down at her new apprentice. "Cedarpaw! Hollypaw!" she called before touching noses with Cedarpaw.

Littlebird took up the cry. "Cedarpaw! Hollypaw! Cedarpaw! Hollypaw!" Crowpaw and Archeye joined in. then the other warriors did as well. Cedarpaw swelled with pride. He was Nightstar's apprentice! What an honor!

Nightstar called for order and added, "We may be the Clan with the least cats for the moment, but we are the fircest the forest will ever see. ShadowClan will never be weak like the other Clans! Shadowclan! ShadowClan!" The other cats cheered, including Hollypaw. But Cedarpaw felt a bit worried. Were they really better than the other Clans? He pushed these thoughts away, but the nagging feeling in his heart would not leave.

Hollypaw rushed over to him, her tail twitching excitedly. "Cedarpaw! We get to sleep in the apprentices den now! I'm going to go make a nest for myself!" his gray-furred sister rushed off. Cedarpaw followed her, but Crowpaw caught up to him. "I made you and Hollypaw nests, Cedarpaw." she blushed and walked swiftly off. Cedarpaw smiled after her and went to tell Hollypaw.

Hollypaw came out of the apprentice's den and said to Cedarpaw, "Some cat's already made us nests." Cedarpaw replied, "Crowpaw. She's the only other apprentice, you know." Hollypaw bristled. "Of course I know! Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Cedarpaw!" Cedarpaw stood there, bewildered. What had he said? Sisters.

As night fell on the dark camp, snow fluttered down from the heavens and Cedarpaw stared up at the stars. He padded to the apprentice's den. His new den! He padded inside and lay between Crowpaw and Hollypaw. Tomorrow he would train with Nightstar...But would she be as good a mentor as she was a leader? She was very aggressive and seemed to think she was better than everyone. Was that really who he wanted?


	3. Chapter 2: The Gathering

Chapter 2: The Gathering

Cedarpaw woke up to thin rays of the weak leaf-bare sun filtering through the apprentices' den. Lizardfang poked his head through the entrance. "Crowpaw, time for battle training. Get up!" He rolled his eyes at Cedarpaw. Lizardfang was Crowpaw's mentor, a good-natured warrior who was Nightstar's mate. Lizardfang told him, "Nightstar and Brackenfoot are waiting for you and your sister. They're going to show you the territory." Cedarpaw smiled. Finally, he would be leaving camp! He woke up Hollypaw and said quietly, " Our mentors are waiting for us." When she blinked and stared at him with her bright blue eyes, he turned to leave. He didn't want to risk another unnecessary fight with her.

Nightstar narrowed her eyes at Cedarpaw. "It's nearly sun-high, Cedarpaw. You sleep like a badger. Let's get a move on before we have to abandon the trip altogether." she snapped and roughly shoved her way through the camp entrance, nearly knocking over the pregnant Poolcloud. Cedarpaw opened and closed his jaws in disbelief. How could the leader of his Clan be so...rude? If no one woke him, how was he to know? He hurried to help Poolcloud, who was dangerously near to falling over. "Thanks, Cedarpaw." she said breathlessly. Neither of them mentioned Nightstar. It wasn't worth it.

When he exited the camp after helping Poolcloud to the nursery, he made his way over to Nightstar, who was a few fox-lengths away, her tail twitching angrily. "What took you so long?" she growled, but didn't bother to wait for an answer. She rushed off into the territory, leaving Cedarpaw behind. His shorter legs didn't help him catch up either. As he rushed after Nightstar, a sickly stench of crow-food tainted the air. It got stronger by the moment, and when Cedarpaw finally caught up to Nightstar, it was nearly overwhelming. Nightstar said nastily to Cedarpaw, "This is the crow-food place. If we're low on fresh-kill, this is where we turn. Since there is less fresh-kill this leaf-bare, it is your first apprentice assignment to "hunt" down something for the pile. Off you go! Just follow my scent back to camp when you're done." she trotted off.

Crow-food? Cedarpaw thought. What if one of the kits or elders or sick cats that ate it? It would make them worse. He would not do it. He would just have to hunt something down himself, even if he didn't know how. He was not going to be responsible for any sick Clanmates. He crept into the trees, away from the foul scent, and tasted the air for prey. He scented vole! Odd, for ShadowClan, but still prey! He crouched low like he was supposed to, and spotted a quivering pink nose poking out of the snow.

He hesitated a moment, then leaped and the scrawny vole was between his claws. He killed it quickly with a swift bite to the neck. His first prey!He carried it proudly in his mouth. he tasted the air for other prey, but he didn't smell anything. So he turned back. He was full of pride, but the savory scent of the vole flooded his mouth and he drooled with hunger. this is for the Clan, he tld himself sternly and tried to ignore the smell. He found his way back to camp easily and hesitated at the entrance to camp. Then he stepped forward, but slammed into a snarling ball of fur.

Hollypaw bristled and snarled, "Watch where you're going, you mouse-brained-" she broke off, noticing it was Cedarpaw. Cedarpaw backed up a few steps and dropped his vole. "Hollypaw, what's wrong? You're acting like someone put a thorn in your eye!" Hollypaw eyed his prey with envy. "Brackenfoot's been having me clear out the elder's den all morning. Even after he promised to show me the territory! You're so lucky to have Nightstar as a mentor!" she sighed "You got to go hunting! Now you'll be so much better at it than me!" Cedarpaw wrapped his tail around her shoulder. "I'll tell you exactly what kind of a mentor Nightstar is at moonhigh, here, okay? But I wouldn't be jealous if I were you!" Hollypaw protested, "The Gathering is tonight! Tell me then. " Cedarpaw's ears pricked in interest. "Are we going?" Hollypaw nodded and her eyes shone. "Brackenfoot said we were! Now I better finish."

Cedarpaw intercepted her. "Let me help. Go get the other dirty bedding, and I'll get rid of this. Don't worry, I know where it goes. Archeye told me a long time ago..." he rolled his eyes and took the dirt bedding from his sister. She gave him a friendly lick and raced off to get the rest.

* * * * * * *

Nightstar led almost the whole of ShadowClan through the undergrowth to Fourtrees. Cedarpaw and Hollypaw hung at the back and Cedarpaw hurriedly whispered, "Nightstar took me to this foul place called the crow-food place and told me to get prey there, but all there was filthy rats and rotten prey that smelled of Twolegs,. Then she just left. But that stuff would have gottne a cat sick! So I hunted and I only got a vole..." his tail drooped. Hollypaw's blue eyes were wide with shock. "That's awful!" Cedarpaw nodded. But up ahead, there was an opening in the forest and he saw the four great oak trees from all the elder's tales. FourTrees.

Cedarpaw pressed close to his sister when he saw how many more cats the other Clans had. Nightstar had been right on that account. They were smaller! As they had only been apprentices for two suns, theywere easily some of the smallest cats there. There was a hush, and many hostile glances aimed toward the ShadowClan cats from all around. Nightstar and a few others just jutted out their chins and ignored them. But Cedarpaw felt like a single drop of water in a whole river.

The four leaders leaped onto the speaking place, deputies below. Wasn't there usually more time to talk? Cedarpaw shrugged away the thought; it wasn't important. Brightstar, leader of ThunderClan, began to speak, her voice serene but strong. "The prey in ThunderClan is hiding, but we are surviving and thriving. Also, we have two new kits and an apprentice: Moonkit and Goosekit, as well as Pinepaw." she smiled and stepped back as a reddish brown appretince stood with his green eyes ful of wonder and pride.

A thin tom spoke, looking as if he would blow away, he was so frail. "I have spoken to my Clan, and I am afraid that Whiteberry would cause too much battle if he were to become leader. So in front of you all, I now appoint Heatherpelt the new deputy of WindClan. " he coughed then wheezed on, "For now, WindClan will live through this hard Leaf-bare. But I may not. this may be the last time I see a cat from another Clan, so I now say good-bye." Sad murmurs ripled through the cats below: Gorsestar was well thought of for his bravery.

A young gray tom eagerly spoke next. "I am sad to announce that Troutstar moved to the elder's den, taking his former name, Troutclaw, and therefore appointing me the leader of RiverClan. You can call me Hailstar, now!" Hailstar added, "Mintleaf has taken on her medicine cat appretince; Bramblepaw. Her sister, Otterpaw, is now an appretince. otterpaw, a white and ginger she-cat stood beside Troutclaw. But Cedarpaw only noticed Bramblepaw. She was the most beuatiful she-cat he had ever seen! her white fur like snow, speckled with black spots and mesmerizing blue eyes that twinkled....

Cedarpaw tore his attention from Bramblepaw as his mentor spoke. Nightstar proclaimed, "ShadowClan had much prey, probably more than all of the other Clans," she said smugly, "And we have two apprentices, Cedarpaw and Hollypaw. " Cedarpaw got shakily to his paws. Nightstar was lying, at the Gathering! They had practically no prey! Nightstar also gloated, "Poolcloud will have her kits any day now. Soon we'll have more cats than any other Clan!" two supportive yowls echoed her, but the others were stony-faced and silent. Cedarpaw could hardly think. How could she lie at a Gathering??

The leaders lept down from the rock, and converged with the other cats. Cedarpaw unthinkingly brushed past the others and walked toward Bramblepaw. he finally reached her, talking to Mintleaf about herbs. Cedarpaw blushed furiously and said, "H-hi. I'm Cedarpaw." Bramblepaw smiled at him warmly, and his paws tingled. Her smile could make the sun shine! Bramblepaw spoke softly, melodiously. "I know. I'm Bramblepaw. So you're a ShadowClan cat?" Cedarpaw opened his mouth to reply, but sharp teeth pricked his scruff as he was snatched up like a kit and dragged off.

He squeaked in pain and embarrassment, and whipped around to face his antagonizer. It was Nightstar! "Wha-" he choked before Nightstar's glare shut him up. "ShadowClan cats don't talk to RiverClan cats. Especially not my apprentices!" She snapped and whirled around yowling loudly, "ShadowClan! Return to camp!" Groans greeted this announcement; this had to be abnormal. Since when was a cat only allowed to talk to his own clan at a Gathering?

He glanced over his shoulder, and saw Bramblepaw looking at him sadly. There was curiosity in her gaze, and she padded up to him silently and steathily. She whispered, "Meet me here in two suns, at moonhigh...I want to know abotu ShadowClan!" Then she rushed off. Doubt and guilt gnawed at his heart like a hungry rat, but he knew he would meet her. How could he not?


	4. Chapter 3: Bramblepaw

Chapter 3: Bramblepaw

It was the morning after the Gathering, and Cedarpaw lay awake in his nest, dwelling on thoughts of the white she-cat. He remembered how her ice blue eyes blazed when she talked about ShadowClan. ShadowClan; he thought, my Clan us ShadowClan. And she is a RiverClan cat. What business do I have with her? None! But he couldn't bring himself to not go tomorrow night. She was already so important in his life. Everything else was like...the sidelines.

He got to his paws, his pelt prickling with resentment. What stupid task would he be assigned today? Feed deathberries to the elders? It seemed like something Nightstar would do. But as he left the apprentices den, he saw Sagepaw shoving through the throng of cats with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. "Out! Get out of my way! Poolcloud and Lightpath need me!" Sagepaw, normally a gentle she-cat, was in her element. She didn't even pause when Smokefrost, a senior warrior chided her for her rudeness. Cedarpaw asked, "What's going on?" Smokefrost answered, "Poolcloud is having the kits." Cedarpaw looked at Nightstar's sister. She was brave and strong and courageous. Why couldn't she have been leader?

Lightpath, the medicine cat, stuck his head out of the den and laid his yellow eyes on Cedarpaw. "Cedarpaw, would you fetch some cobwebs from my den? Sagepaw and I are busy. Cedarpaw nodded and went to the sweet-smelling medicine den. He saw wisps of herb dust floating through the air, but this was no time for stalling. He grabbed a large wad of cobwebs. and ran back to the nursery. He stepped quietly in, and saw poor Poolcloud, writhing in pain. Lightpath leaned forward strenuously, mumbling things beneath his breath. He was very old, and no cat knew if he would live to see another Leaf-Bare. He was as old as Gorsestar, the WindClan leader. Cedarpaw glanced sadly at Poolcloud before dipping his head to the medicine cats and leaving.

No cat trained, and only one hunting patrol went out. Other than that, the cats waited quietly outside the nursery, praying that Poolcloud would survive, and that she would have strong healthy kits. Hollypaw was in the hunting patrol and as soon as she returned, she dropped a frog on the fresh-kill pile and whispered to Cedarpaw, "Anything happen?" Cedarpaw shook his head. There was no news to share.

After sunhigh, but well before moonrise, Lightpath and Sagepaw padded wearily from the den. Every cat raised their heads to hear what Lightpath was murmuring still. But the old white tom raised his head and said as loudly as he could manage, "Poolcloud is alive and well. She has four strong kits, one tom and three she-kits. She has decided to name the tom Stonekit, after their father, Stonetail. The others are named Snowkit, Dawnkit, and Featherkit."

Nightstar yowled triumphantly, "More warriors for ShadowClan!" Smokefrost hissed to her sister, "Be quiet! Do you know how disrespectful you're being?" Nightstar shrugged her off. "I'm leader. I can do what I want!" She stuck out her chin defiantly and stalked back to her den. Hollypaw stared at Cedarpaw. "Wow," she commented. Cedarpaw did not reply.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was moonhigh now, the next night, and Cedarpaw lay awake in his nest. But he slowly got to his paws and stepped out of the den as quietly as he could. Crowpaw was on night watch duty, but she was snoring away, so he crept right past her. An owl hooted up above, and he added to himself mentally,"Warn the Clan- Owls can be dangerous." Another part on his conscience added, "And so are traitors, like you're being right now!" Cedarpaw flinched, but shook it off.

He felt a rush of adrenaline and excitement as he sped through the black forest. The moon wasn't full anymore, but it was close. It shone above like a beacon of light. The stars were half-hiddden by wisps of cloud. But, StarClan wasn't protesting, because the moon was clear! He relaxed and focused on the snow crunching under his paws, sparkling like diamonds. He didn't dare to look above. His breath wreathed around him like a mist as he neared Fourtrees.

Cedarpaw looked up at the tops of the four great oaks. He couldn't imagine climbing them. besides, only ThunderClan cats climb trees. Just then, a snow-white she-cat dotted with black spots leaped from the crest of the hill from RiverClan. Cedarpaw breathed a sigh of relief and Bramblepaw huffed, "You came!" cedarpaw was so overwhelmed by he appearance that he couldn't speak. Bramblepaw shivered and pressed her damp, thick coat to his. He didn't flinch, but leaned into her.

Then Bramblepaw broke the silence. "So what is it like, living in ShadowClan? Do you really eat cats that have died?" Cedarpaw exclaimed in shock, "What? Eat our dead Clanmates? Ew! No way! Does RiverClan?" Bramblepaw wrinkled her nose. "No. But my mother told me that ShadowClan cats did. She said they were all evil and always wanted a battle." Cedarpaw snorted. "Don't believe everything you hear. Do I look evil to you?"

Bramblepaw shook her head and said softly, "You're different." Cedarpaw glowed and stifled a purr. She added, "What do you eat for prey?" Cedarpaw rolled his eyes. "Frogs, lizards, birds, some mice or voles..." Bramblepaw wrinkled he nose again and said in disgust, "You eat frogs? And lizards?? Gross." Cedarpaw shrugged. "They taste fine to me. What do RiverClan cats eat?" She replied, "Fish and sometimes water voles." she grinned. "Want me to teach you how to swim?"

Cedarpaw answered, "Not really. I don't fancy swimming all that much. I mean, my territory is wet and marshy, but only your paws get damp." Bramblepaw nodded, lost in thought...

Her white fur glinted in the cold night. Cedarpaw looked into her blue eyes, and they were like serene pools; glowing and blazing like a blue fire. Her paws were light silver, a shade darker than her forelegs. She had her claws sheathed now, but he could tell they were quite sharp. her whiskers were longer than his, or on any cats his age. So washer tail. But she was so slender, for a RiverClan cat. before her, Cedarpaw had thought that all of them grew fat on the fish in their river. He wondered if her Clan was doing alright.

"Cedarpaw?" Bramblepaw asked quietly, "What is it like, training to be a warrior?" Cedarpaw immediately babbled, "Well, I can't really say, since I've only been an apprentice for a few suns, but so far it pretty much stinks. All I've done was go to the crow-food place. And Nightstar is a terrible mentor; she told me to get crow-food for the elders-" he broke off, knowing he had said far too much. Bramblepaw's eyes widened. "Nightstar did that? She told you to feed rotten food to your elders!? But she's your leader!" Cedarpaw bit his lip. "Don't tell anyone.. Most of the time, being an apprentice is great. Just....not for me." She mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Cedarpaw desperately tried to change the subject, and said, "What is it like being a medicine cat apprentice?" Bramblepaw launched into a long-winded explanation. "Well, ever since I was three moons old, I wanted to be a medicine cat. See, my sister Otterpaw got a big thorn in her tongue; don't ask me how it got there, because I have no idea. Anyway, it was bleeding really bad, and I ran to get Mintleaf, and she fixed it in the blink of an eye. I couldn't imagine anything more amazing than healing your clanmates, so I went and begged Troutstar, I mean, Troutclaw, now, to be Mintleaf's apprentice. And she let me! So since then, I have learned almost all the herbs and what they do, and I've done one battle session, but I wasn't very good..."

Cedarpaw sighed, and Bramblepaw paused. "What is it?" Cedarpaw muttered, "You're a medicine cat apprentice, and you've still had more battle training than me." Bramblepaw smiled plottingly. "Want to learn?" she asked innocently. Cedarpaw grinned back, "Okay, Bramblepaw. you can be my mentor for the night." he laughed. So Bramblepaw lowered her into a fighting crouch and said in a fake sniffily voice, "Try to dodge my attack, oh young apprentice. For I am a powerful, experienced warrior...." She winked at him, then rushed him. Cedarpaw instinctively lept to one side, but Bramblepaw pounced on his shoulders and breathed in his ear, "Gotcha." Then she laughed softly and jumped off.

Cedarpaw narrowed his eyes, focusing now. Bramblepaw stopped laughing and said, "Try again." then she added jokingly, "If you can!" and rushed at him a second time, using her paws to trip him. Cedarpaw fell forward on his paws and stared at the ground in front of his nose, bewildered. Bramblepaw was rolling on the ground, writhing with laughter. Then he started laughing and couldn't stop. So they lay there, shaking with mirth as tears came to his eyes from laughing too much. Bramblepaw finally calmed down, but now she had the hiccups. "That _-hic-_ was so _-hic-_ funny_- hic-_!"

Of course that set them off laughing again, with Bramblepaw's periodic hiccuping. Eventually they just lay quietly, side by side, staring up at the stars. The wispy clouds had dissipated into a very thin mist, so they could see most of them. The moon was still clear. Did that mean StarClan approved?

When the sky began to lighten, but the rim of the sun barely edged over the horizon, Bramblepaw finally said, "We should get back. We should meet here again in another two sunrises. Catch up on our sleep today and tomorrow..." she winked and licked Cedarpaw's cheek before trotting off at a steady pace, only glancing back once.


	5. Chapter 4: Apprentices

Chapter 4: Apprentices

Time passed, quickly, now. Cedarpaw met bramblepaw every two sunrises for moons. They talked of their training, of their Clan, and of their families. They taught each other Clan things, liek how to swim, or how to sneak through the shadows with your eyes closed. They laughed and joked. they were best friends, and now it was starting to be even more than that. Always, Cedarpaw would wish he was with her, and when he was, he would wish that he would be with her longer. How could he know how much was soon to change?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneat hthe Great Pine for a Clan meeting!" Nightstar yowled. Not a moon ago, Cedarpaw had noticed gray streaks in her muzzle. He had laughed about that with Bramblepaw for half a moon. He yawned widely; last night he had been with Bramblepaw. Nightstar told the Clan, "I have a duty that greatly pleases me; Poolcloud's kits have reached six moons, and they will now be made apprentices!" Cedarpaw smiled at the kits. He knew they must be feeling very excited.

"Featherkit, Stonekit, Snowkit, and Dawnkit; until you become warriors, your names shall now be Featherpaw, Stonepaw, Snowpaw, and Dawnpaw. Littlebird! You shall mentor Snowpaw, as you were mentored by me before I was leader, and I think I did a good enough job." Cedarpaw's eyes widened. he and his mother had the same mentor? Did Littlebird know how awful she was? Nightstar continued, "Stonepaw, your mentor will be Archeye. Smokefrost, sister, you will now be Featherpaw's mentor. I hope you pass on all the bravery I see in you today. And lastly, Dawnpaw. Snakefoot will teach you all of his cunning, the sneaky fox." she winked at Snakefoot.

Nighstar paused, then her eyes passed over Crowpaw. "Crowpaw! You are my only daughter, and you have proved yourself to me, and to Lizardfang, that you are ready to be a warrior. Lizardfang is your father, but even as kin he mentored you well. From this day forward, you shall be known as Crowtail. StarClan honors your swift thinking and courage." She waited for Crowtail to lick her shoulder, and laid her muzzle on top of the new warrior's. Then she called, "Snowpaw! Featherpaw! Stonepaw! Dawnpaw! Crowtail!" As was tradition.

The other cats joined in, but Cedarpaw noticed as he was chanting that Nightstar and Smokefrost were bickering again. He strained his ears forward and caught the words, "You knew that I was expecting kits, and you made me Featherpaw's mentor anyway? She's going to be an apprentice for moons longer than her littermates now!" Nightstar snapped back, "You know full well that there was no one else! Unless you want me to make Whiteowl come back from the elder's den when he is probably going to die soon!" Smokefrost bristled, "What about Crowtail? Unless I misheard you, she is a warrior now!" Nightstar's eyes blazed. "You really think I'm going to make Crowtail a mentor the second she becomes a warrior? That would practically be the same as having an apprentice mentor another apprentice." Smokefrost hissed, "I'm only thinking about Featherpaw. How will she feel when her mentor can't stand for more than six moons? She'll be devastated." Nightstar considered for a moment, then answered, "While you're in the nursery, Crowtail can mentor her. Are you happy now?" But Nightstar didn't wait for a reply. She just returned to her den without another word.

Cedarpaw didn't know what to make of this conversation. But he did decide to go and visit Whiteowl, before he went the same way as Lightpath had, that Newleaf. Lightpath was in StarClan now, having made Sagepaw a full medicine cat by the name of Sagewhisker now, before passing not a quarter moon later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

Moons passed. Smokefrost had had her kits; three toms, two of them identical. They were Coalkit, Raggedkit, and Ashkit. Five moons old now. Whiteowl died, and Cedarpaw's heart ached whenever he thought of the sweet old elder. Sagewhisker had an apprentice now; Runningpaw. He had been found abandoned in the forest, and had been taken in. The story was that he was Clanborn; he had even begun to believe it himself. But he had been found with a cold, and not even Sagewhisker had been able to cure it. he and Hollypaw had fought in a training session a moon previous. He had beaten her, and she hadn't spoken to him since.

It was Bramblepaw and Cedarpaw's night to meet at Fourtrees. The Gathering was tomorrow, and were thrilled that they could see each other two consectutive nights. When Cedarpaw arrived, bramblepaw was already there. he sprang up to her and said, "What're we doing tonight? Warrior training or Medicine Cat training?" they had started a new deal. Some nights Cedarpaw would update her on the latest in shadowClan news, and teach her any fighting moves he learned, and other nights she would do the same, telling him about herbs. They were equally fascinating, and they both enjoyed the fact that they knew a lot about both sides of Clan life.

Tonight, however, Bramblepaw did not answer right away. Instead she said slowly after a long pause, "Neither. Let's just talk tonight." Cedarpaw sensed she was sad or worried about something, and twined his tail with hers. "What's wrong? Are you still worried you're not going to be a full medicine cat? Because you will. After all, I should be a warrior soon, so you will be a full medicine cat soon as well." Bramblepaw bit her lip nervously. "No, it's not that. It's...It's something else this time."

Cedarpaw pressed his black and gray fur to her white pelt and murmured, "What's wrong, Bramblepaw? You can tell me anything, you know that." But she broke away from him and padded off under a tall birch that grew next to the Oaks. It wasn't half the size of them. Cedarpaw, very worried now, sprinted over to her. He asked her seriously, "Bramblepaw, what in StarClan is going on?"

Bramblepaw stared into his eyes. "Cedarpaw. I'm going to have your kits."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it was so much shorter than the others: almost 600 words shorter, actually. This is mainly a transition chapter; that's why it covered about a year. the next chapters won't be so transitory, so don't worry. Anyway, biggest cliff-hanger!!! So far...... he he he he he **


	6. Chapter 5: Raggedpaw

Chapter 5: Raggedpaw

Cedarpaw's jaw dropped, comically, though there was nothing funny about the situation. Bramblepaw's eyes were swimming with tears as she choked, "Cedarpaw, what are we going to do? This is breaking the code in so many ways! I mean, I'm a medicine cat apprentice! And you're an apprentice! And we're from different Clans, and.. and..." she couldn't say anymore, for she was crying now, and her voice wouldn't work. Cedarpaw curled around her, murmuring softly, "It'll be okay. We'll figure something out." But what? He had no idea how he woudl help her. She was right. About all of it! He wasn't even a warrior yet, and he was going to have kits of his own?

Cedarpaw stared up at the half moon. An idea formed in his head. "Bramblepaw, tomorrow you go to Highstones with the other medicine cats, right?" Bramblepaw nodded wordlessly. Cedarpaw told her, "Maybe StarClan will know what to do. Ask them tomorrow night. And if you're going to be awake late tomorrow night as well, than we'd better get back. Meet me here two sunrises after the HighStones meeting, okay?" StarClan had to know how to deal with this. brmablepaw smiled at him weakly. "Yes. StarClan will know."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was sunhigh, the day after the HighStones meeting. Tomorrow he would meet Bramblepaw again. Runningnose had gotten his full medicine cat name the day before. And Poolcloud had had her second litter; with only one kit born. Yellowkit, a fiesty she-kit with an attitude. No cat knew who Yellowkit's father was. Nightstar was calling a meeting, and Cedarpaw was exhausted from the border patrol he had just been in. But he curled his tail over his paws and looked up at his mentor. Slowly, the other cats convened, and now he was sitting between Hollypaw and Crowtail.

Nighstar began her announcement. "Cats of ShadowClan. Today is a very important day, as today is the day that I am proud to appoint two new warriors!" A thrill of excitement thrummed through Cedarpaw. It had to be him and Hollypaw! "Hollypaw! From this day forward, you shall be known as Hollywhisker! StarClan honors your eagerness and swift paws." Hollywhisker was well known for being a swifter runner than half of WindClan. "Cedarpaw! From now on, your name shall be Cedarleaf. StarClan honors your courage and stamina." Stamina? Cedarleaf thought, but let it pass. He was a warrior now! "Cedarleaf! Hollywhisker! Cedarleaf! Hollywhisker!" the cats cheered.

Cedarleaf licked his mentor and leader's shoulder in respect, and she laid her muzzle on top of his. Hollywhisker copied him, but Nightstar waved her tail for silence. The cats quieted. What now? Cedarleaf thought. "Also, Smokefrost's kits are ready to be apprentices. Since we are very low on mentors, forgive me for my actions now. Raggedkit! From this day forward, you will be known as Raggedpaw. Cedarleaf will be your mentor." Gasps were heard through the throng of cats below. Cedarleaf was proud that he was going to be a mentor when a sunrise ago e was an apprentice, but did he really have enough experience?

"Coalkit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Coalpaw. I appoint Crowtail as your mentor. And lastly Ashkit; from this day forward you will be called Ashpaw. Hollywhisker will mentor you." she paused. "I know that none of these mentors are very experienced, but they will learn. Raggedpaw! Coalpaw! Ashpaw!" she cheered. It was almost dizzying, the way so much had happened, so fast.

Hollywhisker muttered to him under her breath, "Vigil." So Cedarleaf shut his mouth and did not say a word. He took his place at the entrance to camp, Hollywhisker beside him. He thougt about Bramblepaw. Would she be happy he was a warrior? Would his meeting her interfere with training Raggedpaw? He hoped not. He would teach Raggedpaw about herbs that Bramblepaw had taught him. He would teach Raggedpaw all he could, and make him a great warrior.

Before Cedarleaf realized it, dawn lightened the sky, and Snakefoot came to tell them, "Your vigil is over. Go get some rest." Then Snakefoot smiled and sniffed the fresh-kill pile. Hollywhisker was chatting absentmindedly about how excited she was, but she automatically turned to the apprentices den. Cedarleaf rolled his eyes and pulled her back. "We sleep in the warrior's den now." Hollywhisker blushed and she said, "Oops." As the two littermates entered the warrior's den, they spotted two freshly made nests on the edge of the den. Cedarleaf recognized Littlebird's scent lingering on the bedding; she had made them the nests. He smiled and curled up in his new den.

Cedarleaf woke to lots of rustling. All the cats in his new den were leaving. He yawned and left with them. Raggedpaw would surely want to train. Cedarleaf trotted to the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed a lizard. He swallowed it in a few bites, for he was starving. He made his way to the mouth of the apprentice's den, much fuller than it had been when he was an apprentice. "Raggedpaw, wake up. I'm going to show you the territory today." Raggedpaw jumped to his feet his eyes sparkling. "Really?" Cedarleaf grinned. "Really." Raggedpaw scrambled out, waking up his brothers in the process.

Coalpaw and Ashpaw started snoring again after a moment, but Raggedpaw was wide awake. A pang of jealousy gnawed at Cedarleaf's heart. He wished he were still that care-free. he and Raggedpaw left the camp shortly, and Cedarleaf told Raggedpaw everything he knew about ShadowClan territory; Where the best places to hunt were, where the borders were, if there had ever been a battle there, and if he had ever climbed that tree or looked in that cave. Raggedpaw was endlessly curious. His scraggly pelt had gotten caught in a bramble on the ThunderClan border when a ThunderClan patrol came by.

Pinepaw, the stuck-up cat Cedarleaf had seen at his first Gathering was leading it. Leading it? He must be a warrior then. "Cedarpaw." he spat. Cedarleaf replied calmly, "It's Cedarleaf, now. And this is my apprentice, Raggedpaw. I'm just showing him around the territory, Pinepaw." Pinepaw hissed in reply, "My name is Pineheart! And I'm the deputy of ThunderClan, so show some respect." Cedarleaf's eyes widened. This cat was barely older than him, and he was the deputy? But Cedarleaf just replied, "I didn't show you any disrespect, now did I? And in case you were about to accuse us of trespassing, that young cat has her paw over the border. But I won't hurt her if you leave now." The silver she-cat quickly jumped backward. "Moonpaw!" Pineheart hissed, then flicked his tail. the rest of his patrol left, but Pineheart growled, "Your arrogance won't get you anywhere, Cedarleaf!" then he sped after his Clanmates.

Cedarleaf raised an eyebrow at Raggedpaw and said, "Huh. Obviously Pineheart needs to glance at his reflection in a puddle before he accuses others of arrogance. That, or get the thorns out of his tail!" he laughed, and Raggedpaw laughed with him. Then he wrinkled his nose and said, "ThunderClan smells weird. But Moonpaw was kind of pretty, don't you think?" he said hopefully. Cedarleaf said, "I guess. But she's ThunderClan. You can be her friend, maybe, at Gatherings, but don't get too involved." Raggedpaw nodded seriously. "Of course!"

Cedarleaf told Raggedpaw, "We'd better get back to camp. You must be getting tired, and I'll show you the WindClan border tomorrow. Maybe we'll start on your battle training." Raggedpaw purred with excitement and said happily, "Okay!" then he paused and addded, "You know, when I first found out your were my mentor, I thought you would have no idea how to train me. But now, I think you're a great mentor!" Cedarleaf laughed, glowing on the inside. This kind of praise was the best he could have heard right now. "Don't get too excited. Before long, you'll have to start the boring tasks. Like clearing out the elder's bedding." Raggedpaw just shrugged.

That moonhigh, Cedarleaf ran to Fourtrees, the wind in his fur. His white underbelly flashed in the black night. He was overjoyed at his apparent prowess at being a mentor. Bramblepaw was already there, and she had a smile on her face. She must have good news! "Guess what!?" Cedarleaf exclaimed. Bramblepaw said in her soft, melodious voice, "Yes, Cedarpaw?" he replied happily, "I'm a warrior now! My name is Cedarleaf, and I have an apprentice, Raggedpaw. He's really an awesome cat." he purred. Bramblepaw purred as well. "I got my medicine cat name as well. At HighStones. My name is Brambleberry. I thought Runningnose would have told you." she paused, thoughtful. "I spoke to StarClan, about the....kits. They said I would have them, but they must be raised in ShadowClan. I offered them to join ShadowClan, but they told me it was my destiny to stay in RiverClan."

Cedarleaf curled up next to her. It was one of the happiest moments he had ever experienced. How could he know how much information Brambleberry still withheld?


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets

After returning to camp that night, Cedarleaf had a strange dream. He was in a prey-rich forest, with the warm smells of Green-Leaf all around him. A starry cat with light brown fur padded up to him. Something dawned on him. This was StarClan's territory. Was he dead? But his wonderings were cut short as the starry cat before him started to speak. "I am Owlstar, young warrior. I was leader of ShadowClan before Nightheart." Cedarleaf opened his mouth to say, "Nighstar, you mean." Owlstar shook his head no. "Nightheart is what I call her. Now, time is running short for me here. You must come to HighStones tonight. Bring only Raggedpaw. Remember; it is vitally important."

Cedarleaf woke from this odd dream into reality; and a gust of the Leaf-Fall wind blew through the warrior's den. He shivered and exited the den. Cedarleaf went to get his apprentice, but Raggedpaw was already up and pacing in front of the fresh-kill pile. "Cedarleaf!" he said excitedly. "Can we start battle trainging now?" Cedarleaf replied, "Not yet. Remember, we have to go see the WindClan border first. But after that, yes." With that, the two toms left behind the camp and raced to the border.

They reached it quickly, and noticed the winds screaming across the moors. Cedarleaf raised his voice, but it was hardly audible in the wind. "Try to memorize the scent. Now let's go to the clearing outside camp for training." Raggedpaw inhaled deeply, then they trotted slowly back to camp. Cedarleaf paused and said to Raggedpaw, "Listen, I had a dream from StarClan last night. At moonhigh, you and I will go to HighStones. Don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret." Raggedpaw agreed sincerely; then they finally made it to the dry clearing that ShadowClan used for battle training.

The dark brown apprentice and Cedarleaf trained for hours, until nearly sundown. By then, they were both tired, but Raggedpaw was still happy. Cedarleaf siad under his breath as they returned to camp, "Moonhigh, meet me at the dirtplace."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cedarleaf and Raggedpaw met as planned, and they set off to HighStones. It was a long and grueling journey in the dead of night, but Cedarleaf knew it was important. They finally arrived at the craggy cliffside, and went inside. Raggedpaw didn't say a word, which was unlike him, but at the sight of the Moonstone, glowing in a way that made it seem magical, he murmured, "Wow...." Cedarleaf nodded, thinking the same thing. Then he touched his nose to the stone and drifted into a deep sleep.

When Cedarleaf opened hsi eyes, he was in StarClan terrritory again. Owlstar was waiting for him. He said in that mellow voice of his, "I'm glad you came." Cedarleaf nodded, not knowing what to say. Owlstar sighed, and began to speak. "Cedarleaf. The Clan you grew up in is in turmoil. There are prophecies only you shall know of, and the lies you were born into have spawned, and now ShadowClan is not more than a bunch of disloyal brutes." Cedarleaf opened his mouth to protest, but Owlstar waved his tail for quiet.

Owlstar continued, "There is so much, Cedarleaf, that will shock you tonight. So much you cannot comprehend. But you, above any other ShadowClan warrior, were chosen." Cedarleaf stared, confused. "Why me?" Owlstar closed his eyes and said quietly, "Because StarClan can see that you are the only one who can bring us out of this darkness that we have fallen into. Despite your relationship with Brambleberry." Cedarleaf lowered his eyes to the ground. "Come with me, Cedarleaf. There is much to say tonight. Too much."

Owlstar padded quickly to the edge of a warm pool, crystalline and bright. Owlstar dipped his paw in the water, and ripples undulated out from the brown fur. But when he retraced his paw, the fur was dry, as if he had not put it in the water at all. But Cedarleaf was distracted, for in the rippling surface of the pool, there was a translucent image. Nightstar looked much younger, and she was stalking something. Another cat! It was a large tom, sleeping in the leader's den. Cedarleaf recognized the cat. It was Owlstar! Nightstar crept closer, and she lept on Owlstar, using the cruel death bite on his neck. The Owlstar in the image lay still, and Nightstar looked up, her jaws bloody, and grinned. The image faded.

"What was that?" Cedarleaf exclaimed. Owlstar said sadly, "That was the end of my ninth life. Nightheart killed me." Cedarleaf stared at Owlstar in horror. "And StarClan let her be leader anyway?"Owlstar shook his head slowly. "No, we did not. She took her leadership. She has never once talked to StarClan. Never once come to HighStones. Her sister, Smokefrost was destined to be the leader of ShadowClan. But we could never reach her." Cedarleaf said brokenly, "What about Lightpath? Or Sagewhisker? Or Runningnose?" he named the medicine cats he had known. Owlstar sighed. "Lightpath never believed in StarClan. She taught that to Sagewhisker as well. Two medicine cats who never knew of StarClan. Runningnose, he didn't believe us. He said that we just wanted to undermine Nightstar. He reveres her."

"Well, what do you expect me to do about all of this? Couldn't you just get rid of Nightstar, and have Brackenfoot be leader?" owlstar shook his head again. "No, it is not Brackenfoot's destiny. It is Smokefrost's....And yours." Cedarleaf laid his ears back in shock. "Mine?" Owlstar nodded, "Yours. Cedarleaf, I must ask you to do something terrible. You must take the life of Nightheart. She was your mentor, so she knows all the fighting strategies she taught you. But you know of RiverClan fighting as well. You taught them to Raggedpaw. That is the only way you will win. Nightheart was never a true leader, so she has only one life. And we cannot risk the life of Smokefrost. I want you to send Smokefrost and Brackenfoot to HighStones, when you awake. I shall explain everything to them. But it is your destiny to lead, and Smokefrost will know that. Just as it is your destiny to kill Nightheart."

Cedarleaf leaped to his paws and spat, "I am sick of your stupid destiny, Owlstar! I am not a killer! I don't want to be leader! I don't want to have kits, or even to be in stupid ShadowClan! Why am I always the one to deal with everyone else's problems?" he said, his eyes flaring with indignation, sides heaving. Owlstar laid his tail comfortingly on Cedarleaf's flank, but Cedarleaf brushed it off. Owlstar said in a calming tone, "No cat wants to do everything he has to. And I know you think you are not a killer, but do you not kill prey every day?" Cedarleaf spluttered, "That's different! Prey is prey, but I can't kill another cat!" Owlstar asked wisely, "And why not?" Cedarleaf growled, "Because it's wrong!" Owlstar replied, "It may be wrong, but Nightheart has killed more than one cat in her life. And many cats have killed other cats. Wouldn't you rather kill Nightheart, than hav your Clan all die?"

Cedarleaf paled. "My Clan will die, if I don't kill Nightsta-, I mean, Nightheart?" Owlstar nodded sagely. Cedarleaf lay back, shocked and unable to absorb it all. Owlstar quietly spoke again. "There is going to be a battle between WindClan and ShadowClan at sunrise. It will be your opportunity to kill Nightheart. After she is dead, send Brackenfoot and Smokefrost to HighStones. Runningnose will help you. Go now. Don't tell any cat what you plan to do, or have seen here. Raggedpaw is waiting. Lead a fighting patrol, and kill Nightheart!" Then the scene faded, and Cedarleaf was waking up by the Moonstone.

"Raggedpaw! StarClan told me that WindClan is going to attack the camp at dawn. Hurry, we must get back!" Raggedpaw and Cedarleaf ran to the camp. they reached it in no time. Just as they arrived, noise pierced the air.

A fierce yowl rang through the air. It was Snakefoot. "WindClan is attacking!" he yowled. All the cats sprang from their nests and yowled furiously. Why were they attacking? No cat knew the answer; but they were too busy defending the nursery and other cats to care.

Cedarleaf saw Nightheart cringing in the mouth of her den. Fury rolled through him. She wasn't even fighting! He jumped up and cornered her in her den. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Nightheart." Nightheart snarled, "It's Nightstar, you insolent kit. Now get out of my way!" Cedarleaf bared his teeth. "You were never going to leave your den were, you? Beause you only have one life. Because you never had nine lives! You are not the true leader of ShadowClan!" Nightheart sneered at him, "I know so much more than you do, young warrior. And if you know my secret, you shall have to die!" Nightheart sprang at him, claws outstretched.

Cedarleaf was young, strong, and knew RiverClan fighting moves. But Nightheart was more experienced. They were evenly matched. Cedarleaf ran towards her, but dodged at the last moment, landing behind her. He dug his teeth into her tail, and she howled in pain. But she jumped on his back, clawing and biting at his neck. He rolled over, but Nightheart sprang away in time. One of her claws was wrenched in his flank, stuck, and he closed his jaws on her paw. She hissed angrily and yanked it away. She stood on three legs, her fourth paw mangled. Cedarleaf circled around her. He thought about how she had killed Owlstar just to become leader. He leaped for her throat, teeth flashing, but missed and his jaws clamped on her ear. He raked his claws down her muzzle, and she jumped away.

Both cats were bleeding, but the limping Nightheart seemed to be smiling. She had a plan. As Cedarleaf leapt for her throat again, she ducked, and he crashed into the ground. She jumped on him, ripping through his flesh into the bone on his shoulder. He spat in agony, but he blocked out the pain. He feinted, and when she ducked again, he jumped to her side, spinning in a graceful arc, then finally he tore through the flesh on her throat. Nightheart dropped to her side and growled faintly, "You'll see...." But she was gone.

Cedarleaf did not glance back. he joined the fight with WindClan, but it was short-lived. Soon the scrawny cats were running back to their territory. Cedarleaf had to find Smokefrost and Brackenfoot. He saw a long line of cats leading into the medicine den, all of them desperately injured. Yellowkit even had a light scrath on her, but she was running around, giving herbs to warriors, as Runningnose designated. Runningnose whispered to Cedarleaf, "Brackenfoot is dead. So is Snakefoot, and Sagewhisker, and Smokefrost, and Coalpaw, and Snowpaw." Cedarleaf added, "Nightstar is dead as well." Runningnose paled. "But if she is dead, and so is Brackenfoot, who will be leader?" Cedarleaf remembered Owlstar's words. "StarClan will send you a sign." Runningnose nodded. "I hope so." he continued treating the cats.

Raggedpaw padded wearily over to Cedarleaf. "You're a good mentor, Cedarleaf. But why did StarClan speak to you, instead of Brackenfoot? And where is he, anyway?" Cedarleaf replied sadly, "Brackenfoot is dead." Raggedpaw' eyes widened. "Is anyone else dead?" Cedarleaf nodded helplessly. "Raggedpaw, Smokefrost, Sagewhisker, Snowpaw, and Snakefoot are all dead....And so is Coalpaw. I'm so sorry." Raggedpaw's eyes filled with tears. "Coalpaw is dead!?" but he didn't wait for an answer. He was going off to Ashpaw. Cedarleaf hung his head. This wasn't supposed to happen. He would have to be leader now.

After all the cats were treated, Runningnose jumped into the Great Pine and called a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the Great Pine for a Clan meeting!" The cats limped into a huddle, their numbers smaller than ever. Runningnose told the Clan, "Nightstar is dead, and so is Brackenfoot. Sagewhisker, Snakefoot, Snowpaw, and Coalpaw are all dead. WindClan attacked, and we were not ready. I shall travel to the MoonStone tonight, and consult with StarClan about who our leader will be. Please, I ask that at least three cats keep guard in case WindClan attack again." he jumped down.

Hollywhisker, Archeye, and Crowtail took the watch, and Cedarleaf fell into an uneasy sleep. He knew inside that his old life was over, and his new life, probably as leader, was just beginning...


	8. Chapter 7: Cedarstar

Chapter 7: Cedarstar

It was moonhigh, the night after the battle with WindClan. Runningnose had come back, and had told Cedarleaf to visit the Moonstone tonight. But he was supposed to meet Brambleberry tonight. He had, every two nights since he was an apprentice. He couldn't stop now. So he decided to stop at Fourtrees along the way.

He left, with no cat accompanying him, and now he was waiting at the base of one of the four oaks. He saw Brambleberry laboriously making her way of the hill from RiverClan territory; he rushed to help her. She must be having her kits soon, he thought, but she was doing a good job of hiding the fact. She looked as if she had eaten too many mice that sunhigh, but nothing more. Brambleberry gasped, "Thank you, Cedarleaf." Cedarleaf nodded and as she sat down, he was bursting to tell his story.

Brambleberry looked him over. "What's going on?" Without further prompt, Cedarleaf launched into his tale, not bothering to hide the details. He could trust her. "Owlstar came to me in a dream, and told me to go to HighStones, so I did, and he talked to me again. He told me that Nightstar wasn't really ShadowClan's leader, and that it was really Smokefrost who was supposed to be. Then he told me to kill nightstar, and that there would be a battle with WindClan, and then I woke up. I went back to camp, and there was Windclan, and there were more of them than us, and I killed Nightstar, because she really only had one life...And then Smokefrost and Brackenfoot were dead, so Runningnose went to HighStones, and he told me to come to highstones tonight, so I have to leave now, and I'm going to be leader of ShadowClan, but I don't want to be..." Brambleberry nodded, taking it all in. "Go, Cedarleaf. I'll wait for you here."

Cedarleaf licked her cheek, then raced to HighStones. He reached the cliffside and stared up at the brown and red dirt. These were possilby his last moments as Cedarleaf, the name he had for so short. He took a deep breath and slowly stepped inside. He saw the glowing MoonStone, though it wasn't as bright; there was less than a half moon. He pressed his dark nose to the rock that was too warm to fit the cold of the cave.

Cedarleaf was near the pool he had seen Owlstar's death in. He shivered, just as the latter appeared from the shadows of a large tree. With him were seven other cats, but in the dark, Cedarleaf could not tell who they were. Owlstar half-smiled and said, "Welcome back, Cedarleaf." Now he could recognize the others. It was Smokefrost, Snakefoot, Coalpaw, Snowpaw, Sagewhisker, Brackenfoot, and Whiteowl. The ninth cat was still lurking in the shadows.

Owlstar told Cedarleaf, "You were destined to be ShadowClan's leader, and now it is time for us to bestow upon you your lives." He bowed his head, and stepped back. Brackenfoot smiled and walked forward. "With this life, I give you courage." A searing warmth spread through his body, and satisfaction rustled like leaves. Brackenfoot retreated, and Smokefrost took his place.

"With this life, I give you the protection a mother has for her kits." Cedarleaf suppressed a gasp as protection roared through his heart, fearless. It was painful, and he flinched. Smokefrost blinked at him sympathetically.

Snakefoot murmured, "With this life I give you loyalty." Cedarleaf felt as if he would die over and over for any cat of his Clan. And one other...

Coalpaw proceeded to give him a life of trust; Snowpaw gave him hope; Sagewhisker gave him determination; Whiteowl gave him patience; and finally, Owlstar gave him honesty.

But where was his ninth life. The cat who had been hiding before revealed herself. It was Brambleberry.

Cedarleaf gave a yelp. "B-Brambleberry? Why are you here? You're not dead! I just saw you!" Brambleberry closed her eyes and mewed softly, "I have joined the ranks of StarClan. The kitting was too much for me....And one of our kits. A tiny black and gray bundle jumped out and pounced on his paw. The kit looked exactly like him. "I named her Darkkit. Now, I need to give you your last life so you can get the two others before they must join me. She touched her nose to his and said, "With your last life, I give you love." All he had ever felt for Brambleberry coursed through his veins, amplified.

Brambleberry looked at him sadly. "Your name is Cedarstar, now. I'll miss you. Save the kits...And don't worry; we'll see eachother again." Then everything faded and Cedarstar woke next to the MoonStone. He felt as if his heart was shredded. Brambleberry was dead! But he had to save his remaining kits. Would they look like her? Or him? If they did, like Darkkit had, his secret would be it didn't really matter anymore. Brambleberry was dead.

Cedarstar stepped from the cave, and he sensed a cat near. His heart clenched. "Who's there?" The voice answered breathlessly, "It's me, Raggedpaw. I had to come and protect you if WindClan cats came. I just got here. Are you ShadowClan's leader now?" Cedarstar nodded slowly. His secret was still safe...For now. "Yes. I have my nine lives, and my name is Cedarstar." Raggedpaw gave an amusing little bounce and he said excitedly. "I'm the apprentice of a Clan leader, just like you were!"

Cedarstar smiled. "Yep." The two cats started padding to camp, and as they neared, Cedarstar halted. "Raggedpaw. Stay here, I sense there's something. Guard back here." He lied wildly. Raggedpaw stiffened and stood tensely. Cedarstar padded cautiously through the undergrowth. He saw Brambleberry's body, and his heart clenched. He padded closer, and saw two kits mewling and squirming. They were alive, at least! One of the kits was large, with comically large black paws, disproportionate to his small form, with otherwise snow-white fur. The other kit was tiny and all white.

He gingerly picked up the kits and carried them to where Raggedpaw was still guarding. Raggedpaw's expression changed from determined and fierce to shock. "Two kits? Whose are they?" Cedarstar shrugged. "Would you take them back to camp? There was a dead cat next to them. RiverClan cat. I'll take it to RiverClan's camp. Raggedpaw nodded and carefully took the kits. He walked slowly toward ShadowClan's camp. Cedarstar turned back to where Brambleberry's body lay.

He pressed his nose into her fur. It was cold, and her eyes were closed. Her scent held some of the kits' scent, so he nipped a stalk of a strong smelling plant and ran it through her fur, masking the smell. He picked her up by her scruff. It was difficult, but not impossible to carry the lifeless she-cat. He started walking towards RiverClan. Cedarstar was regretful he could nto hold a vigil for his mate, but he had to return her body to her Clan.

* * *

Cedarstar neared the entrance to RiverClan's camp. Weary from so much travel tonight, his breath was laborous. He called into the night, "I need to speak to Hailstar!" he didn't know how else to begin. A large red tom pushed through the reeds and stared in shock at Cedarstar holding Brambleberry's dead body. Then he bristled and yowled angrily. He jumped toward Cedarstar, unsheathing his claws. "Murderer!" Cedarstar dodged and said pleadingly, "I didn't kill her! Let me explain!" The tom pinned him to the damp ground and hissed, "Explain. Or fight."

Cedarstar began his story, half lies. "WindClan attacked ShadowClan's camp, killing both Nightstar and our deputy, Brackenfoot. So Runningnose went to HighStones, and told me I was to be ShadowClan's leader. So tonight, I went to HighStones, and recieved my name and lives. As I was returning to camp, I found her body at Fourtrees. I didn't kill her." A low voice came from behind him and said sadly, "Redsplash, get off him." The red warrior scrambled off and said hastily, "Sorry Owlfur." Owlfur led Cedarstar to the heart of RiverClan's camp and said quietly, "Lay her body there."

Cedarstar complied, gently placing Brambleberry's stiff body on the cold ground. He breathed in her scent; it may be the last time he would. Owlfur then called into a dark den, "Hailstar!" The gray leader padded out, his fur sticking up all over the place. "What is it?" the now agitated leader asked. Owlfur said sadly, "Brambleberry is dead." Hailstar jumped, then his eyes fell on Cedarstar. "What are you doing here, umm, whatever your name is? " Cedarstar told him emotionlessly, "I am Cedarstar of ShadowClan. I found Brambleberry dead at FourTrees." Hailstar dipped his head. "Very well. You may go now. Thank you for returning her body." Cedarstar turned and left the camp, not daring to look back.

* * *

Raggedpaw was waiting for him at the entrance to camp, and he said hurriedly, "Since you're leader now, it's up to you whether we keep the kits now or not. Poolcloud is taking care of them now. She wanted to speak to you." Cedarstar nodded. He smiled at Raggedpaw and said gratefully, "Thanks." He brushed past into the nursery. It seemed so small now. Poolcloud was lying awake, his two kits curled up at her stomach. "Cedarleaf-I mean, Cedarstar. You found these kits, and I think you should name them. If we let them stay, anyway." Cedarstar deliberated for a moment before answering cautiously, "They are only kits. I do not see how they could harm the Clan. They may stay. As for the names..." He looked down at the two white bundles; one large, one tiny. A small, excited voice behind him said, "You should named that one Blackkit! Because of his paws. Are they always that big when you're a kit? Were mine?" Cedarstar smiled for the first time since he had seen Brambleberry in Fourtrees. "Blackkit, then. And, er, Littlekit, for the small one.

Poolcloud nudged them closer. "Thank you," she breathed. Surprised, Cedarstar looked at her questioningly. Poolcloud gazed down at his kits. "For them." She looked him in the eyes, as if she knew more than she let on. Could she, he wondered, slightly panicked now. Did Poolcloud know?? "Don't worry," she said softly, and rested her head on the earth and closed her eyes.

* * *

Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but so much happened, I think that makes up for it.


	9. Chapter 8: Leader

Chapter 8: Leader

Six moons later: Cedarstar stepped into the apprentices' den and rolled his eyes at Raggedpaw, who was snoring in his nest, a bit of drool hanging from his open mouth. "Wake up, Raggedpaw! Today's your assessment! And we have to hurry, because I have to do the ceremony tonight. Get up!" A flicker of suppressed pride grew in Cedarstar. His kits were going to be apprentices! Raggedpaw leaned up from his nest, eyes half-closed, and meowed, "Wha....?" Cedarstar cuffed him lightly. "Your assesment. It's about time to leave. Get yourself a mouse and let's go!" He trotted out of the den, black tail waving.

Hollywhisker sat alone at the fresh-kill pile, so Cedarstar went over to her and sat down. "Hello, Hollywhisker." His sister looked up at him, scrutinizing his face. "What's wrong? I can see it in your eyes. What is it?" he grimaced at her intuition. "Crowtail's going to have kits." he murmured. Hollywhisker's face lit up, "Congratulations! You're going to be a father!" she said loudly, and every cat's head turned toward either him or Crowtail. Cedarstar stepped on his sister's tail in annoyance. "Sorry," she said, though face didn't look it. When Brambleberry had been expecting kits, he had been as excited as a rabbit, but now, when Crowtail was his mate...He felt only pain.

Raggedpaw stumbled out of the apprentices den, and looked at everyone staring at his mentor. "Umm, what did I miss?" A voice that Cedarstar recognized as Runningnose shouted, "Crowtail's going to have kits!" it broke the ice, and then every cat was cheering and congratulating them. Cedarstar, embarassed, said gruffly, "Thanks. Now, come on, Raggedpaw, let's go." The apprentice snatched up a mouse on his way out, having not eaten. Cedarstar looked back at Raggedpaw and apologized. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you hadn't eaten. I just, you know, was trying to get out of there!" he chuckled nervously. "We'll stop and let you eat before your assessment." Raggedpaw wolfed down the mouse nervously and said with a waver in his voice. "Cedarstar?If I mess up this assessment-" Cedarstar cut him off. "Raggedpaw, hush. You won't mess it up. And even if you did, you'd be fine. Now, are you ready?" Raggedpaw gulped, nodded, and set off into the shadowy pines, his tail streaking out behind him.

Cedarstar stealthily followed Raggedpaw, lingering in the shadows and watching Raggedpaw. The apprentice quickly caught a thrush, a rare piece of prey in ShadowClan. They tended to live in ThunderClan territory instead. He buried the prey and moved on, casting his nervous gaze all around him, but Cedarstar stayed out of sight. Raggedpaw caught a lizard, two mice, and two swallows before sun-high. Impressed with his skill, Cedarstar climbed into the branches of a tree nearby and said in a deep voice unlike his own; "Raggedpaw..." He struggled not to laugh as his apprentice's hackles rose and he whirled around, quavering. "Who's there?? I- If you don't show your self, I-I'll rip your fur off!" Unable to contain it anymore, Cedarstar burst out laughing and almost fell from his perch.

"Cedarstar!" Raggedpaw groaned, looking up at him, his hackles slowly lowering. "Come on, Raggedpaw. Can't your old mentor have a bit of fun? Ah, well, you've done great on your assessment. I'll get those lizards, and you can get the rest of your prey. I'll meet you at camp. "Cedarstar heard Raggedpaw's fading mutters and chuckled. He tracked the scent back to where Raggedpaw had caught the lizards and gingerly carried them to camp. Anticipation curled his stomach into a ball; he knew this was going to be a huge day for him.

Dropping the lizards on the fresh-kill pile, he jumped into the Great Pine and called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the Great Pine for a Clan meeting!" As the cats gathered below, his stomach fluttered with excitement. No sad thoughts of Brambleberry plagued him at this moment. "As you all know, today I will make Blackkit and Littlekit apprentices. However, one order of business must be the ceremony's precedent. Raggedpaw, come forward." Shocked but ecstatic, Raggedpaw stepped up. "I, Cedarstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. he has trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Raggedpaw, do you promise to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Raggedpaw dipped his head and said determinedly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I now give you your warrior name. Raggedpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Raggedpelt. StarClan honors your strength and leadership." Cedarstar winked at him, then began the apprentice ceremony. "Blackkit! Littlekit! Come forward!" The two kits stumbled forward. From this day forward, until you recieve your warrior names, you shall be known as Blackpaw and Littlepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Archeye; you will mentor Littlepaw, and pass on all the skills you were taught. Raggedpelt, you will mentor Blackpaw, and teach him all that I taught you. Raggedpelt! Blackpaw! Littlepaw! Archeye!" he cheered.

He met Crowtail's eyes and smiled with radiant joy. He had so much to be happy for. His kits were apprentices, his father was a mentor again, his apprentice was a warrior, his mate was happy, he had more kits along the way, and the Clan was safe. What more could he ask for?


	10. Chapter 9: Ceremonies

_****NOTE: The last chapter was majorly short and I'm afraid this one won't be too long either. As we near the end of this story, I hope all the pieces of this puzzle will come together and become part of the ShadowClan you know today. As a friend was borrowing my copy of Bluestar's Prophecy as I wrote this, I made a bunch of mistakes in fitting it together. First off, I completely forgot about Yellowfang. She kind of just disappeared amidst all the other cats. Also, Hollywhisker is really Hollyflower in the book, and I screwed up on Littlekit's appearance. He was supposed to be a brown tabby or something, but in my fanfic I thought he was white. Sorry about that. There are a bunch of other little mistakes, like forgetting to tell you who Cedarstar's deputy was after he was made leader, and forgetting to make Featherpaw and Dawnpaw warriors before Raggedpelt, and I completely forgot about two cats, but I'm about to fix that. Anyway, sorry about all those mistakes, but I hope this chapter atones for it, maybe?**_

Chapter 9: Pride

Cedarstar sleeps comfortably in his den, a few suns later, the night of a Gathering. A fresh scent of Littlepaw awakens him, and he sees the young apprentice looking rather nervously around. "What is it, Littlepaw?" The white cat stammers, "I-I want to be a medicine cat apprentice! I can't even beat Blackpaw at battle training, and I want to be able to help cats by healing them, not by fighting. I already know some of the herbs! Please, Cedarstar?" He looked at his son, thinking how he is following in his mother's pawsteps, though he didn't know it. "You'll have to ask Runningnose, and if he agrees, you must tell Archeye. I think you'll make a great medicine cat, Littlepaw." He smiled as he scampered off excitedly. Stretching, he left the den.

Littlepaw was at the medicine den, talking to Runningnose, who glanced up at Cedarstar questioningly. He nodded, and heard Runningnose tell Littlepaw yes. He gave an excited leap and scrambled to the warriors' den, though worry lit his face now. He made his way over to the fresh-kill pile, where Crowtail and Stonetooth were eating. "Ah, Cedarstar!" said Stonetooth. "I'm an old cat, and I was happy when you chose me to be deputy, but it's time I went to the elders' den, I'm afraid. I can hold out until you find a new deputy, but..." Cedarstar dipped his head. "I understand. I may have an idea for the next deputy...Also, Crowtail? I've been wondering how Featherpaw and Dawnpaw are holding out? I know you've been helping mentor them since Snakefoot and Smokefrost went to StarClan, and I think they might be ready to become warriors? I've trained with them a few times, but you've done more. Are they ready?" His mate smiled. "They're ready. They'll make great warriors. Should I go tell them to get ready?" He nodded again, and then padded over to the warriors' den. Sticking his head in his old den, he called softly, "Raggedpelt? I need to talk to you."

The young warrior made his way out of the den with a bit of nervousness on his face. Leading him out into the forest, Cedarstar asked, "How is training Blackpaw?" Raggedpelt smiled. "He's a great apprentice. A pretty tough little cat, but he can be a bit rude sometimes. I'm trying to teach him some more kindness but he's rather stubborn. He'll make a great warrior though. He's an excellent fighter and I'd never met an apprentice so loyal. And he doesn't complain too much when I ask him to do the not-so-fun duties, though we don't have any elders at the moment, so that may change once we do." He chuckled.

"Well," Cedarstar said, "You'll soon find out. Stonetooth has decided to move to the elders den, and I need a new deputy. I couldn't think of a better cat for the job, Raggedpelt, than you. Will you be my deputy?" Shocked, Raggedpelt replied, "M-me, Cedarstar? Surely Lizardfang would be better for the job. He has a lot more experience than I do!" He shook his head. "Lizardfang, too, will soon retire, and I need a young, strong cat to be my deputy. I have nine lives ahead of me, and I need someone ready to serve as deputy until I die. Crowtail hasn't had a true apprentice yet, and she's expecting kits anyhow. Archeye, Littlebird, and Lizardfang have experience, but you have strength and having mentored you, I can see that you would make a good leader." Raggedpelt gulped, but said, "Alright. I'll be your deputy, Cedarstar." The young leader smiled. "Thank you."

The two cats traveled back to camp, and Cedarstar leaped into the tree. "Cats of ShadowClan! Please gather beneath High Branch for a Clan meeting!" His Clan flooded from the dens and resting places, and his chest swelled as he looked at the cats he would give all of his nine lives for. "I have a few announcements! Dawnpaw and Featherpaw have been deemed ready to become warriors! Featherpaw, Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" He waited for the she-cats to respond. "I do." They said simultaneously, then the sisters blushed and looked at each other. "Dawnpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Dawncloud. StarClan honors you gentle words and kindness to your Clan. Featherpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Featherstorm. StarClan honors your battle skills and fierce loyalty." He smiled but waved his tail to keep the Clan from cheering just yet.

"Also, Stonetooth has requested to become an elder. Is this still your wish?" He looked at the gray tom. who looked tired but content. "It is." He meowed. "Then may StarClan grant you many seasons of rest. You deserve it." Cedarstar dipped his head in respect. "Lastly, in the place of Stonetooth, I have decided upon a new deputy. I say these words before Stonetooth, the former deputy, and before StarClan, may you hear and approve my choice. Raggedpelt will be the new deputy of ShadowClan. " He glanced at Stonetooth, who nodded approvingly. The Clan erupted into cheers. "Dawncloud! Featherstorm! Stonetooth! Raggedpelt!" they called.

Cedarstar rolled his eyes and waved his tail again. "Shh, shh. You can congratulate them in a moment, just let me finish first," he chuckled. "Littlepaw has decided he can better serve the Clan by becoming a medicine cat apprentice. Archeye, my condolences, but he meant no ill will upon you. Runningnose, train him well, as I'm sure you will. Thank y-" He broke off and his ears twitched as he heard a raucous barking. It was rather deep, so he could tell it wasn't a small dog. "Crowtail, get to the nursery!" He shouted and charged in the direction of the barking. Featherstorm, Archeye, Raggedpelt, and Blackpaw pelted after him. "The rest of you guard the camp!" He yowled over his shoulder.

The dog was huge and looming, with a vicious gleam in its eyes as it flashed toward the cats, lightning fast. _Too close to camp! _Cedarstar thought desperately. "You'll never get to Crowtail!" he snarled and leaped at the dog's furry throat. As he dug his fangs in, his pelt fluffed out to three times the size, and he clawed furiously at the creature's chest. But its pelt was too thick, and he couldn't pierce the skin. It yelped and twisted it's head at an impossible angle to bite the ShadowClan leader. The dog dug its teeth into Cedarstar's sides with it's long muzzle, but he clawed at its eyes and it threw him. He slammed into the trunk of a tree and felt his shoulder wrench painfully. He fell to the ground, and he saw in a red haze. The dog was crashing through the undergrowth towards camp, where he could smell cats.

Blackpaw latched on to one of its legs but it twisted around to get him, too. "No!" Cedarstar screeched, and sprinted, furious. This beast was threatening his mate, and now his kit! The fury he felt surpassed anything he'd ever felt. He raked his claws down its muzzle as he reached it, and clamped his jaws just below the dog's eye. As the beast shook its head in pain, Cedarstar ripped out the chunk of flesh he'd bitten and the dog howled with pain. But it wasn't done yet. It seemed determined to kill Cedarstar. And so it slammed its gleaming fangs together in his neck and shook him about before, satisfied, dropping him. But it stared in disbelief as his wounds knitted before his eyes.

Meanwhile, Cedarstar looked up at Owlstar, who stood over him. "Am I losing a life?" He rasped. "Your wounds were great. You have lost two lives. You must be more careful." He opened his mouth to protest but Owlstar cut him off. "I know, you were protecting your Clan. But there are wiser ways to attack a dog. Think. You are ShadowClan, fierce and cunning. Use that to your advantage..." The wise cat faded away and Cedarstar found himself back in the pine forest, feeling exhausted but determined.

Raggedpelt and Featherstorm were bravely slicing at the dog with their claws, then dancing away before it could retaliate. Blackpaw was crouched next to him, eyes wide with fear, and Archeye was nowhere to be found. "Y-you saved me! Are you o-okay?" he stammered, obviously stil in shock from his close call. "Fine. Let's get that thing!" he spat and struggled to his paws. The dog, now bleeding heavily, was panting and its cruel eyes showed a bit of fear. When Cedarstar appeared before him, its tail went between its legs and it yelped. It was evidently shocked that he had come back from the dead. As he hissed and once more bit into the animal's foreleg, it yanked free and ran off.

Close to collapsing, the young leader swayed on his feet. Featherstorm let him lean on her as she said softly, "Let's get you to the medicine den." It might have rankled him at some point to be spoken to like that by such a young warrior, but he didn't care. She was just trying to help. At least she wasn't badly injured, other than a few scrapes on her flank. "Archeye?" he asked and her eyes darkened. "Raggedpelt is getting him." A stab of fear shot through him. "Is he..dead?" He couldn't imagine his father being among StarClan. He wanted to wail out loud, but leaders didn't do such things. Featherstorm didn't answer.

As they pushed through the entrance, he saw Crowtail pacing the nursery entrance nervously and when she spotted him, she ran over. "Oh, Cedarstar! I can take him from here, Featherstorm, and thank you." She said gratefully. Winding her tail around his and leading him to Runningnose, he realized how much he cared for her. Guilt for Brambleberry crept in and his heart seemed divided. But it was all he could do to stumble into the medicine den before he went unconscious. He opened his eyes to see Brambleberry before him. Her white pelt looked radiant, and her kind blue eyes looked down at him with a hint of sadness. "I'm so sorr- " She twitched her black-tipped tail over his mouth gently. "It's alright. I want you to move on, to be happy. I can see that Crowtail loves you very much. And that you love her, too. Do not feel guilty. A cat can love more than once in his lifetime. Be happy, for me. I will always love you, but your heart lies with Crowtail now. Watch over our Blackpaw and Littlepaw, and I shall watch over Darkkit. She watches you, too. She loves you very much."

"Tell her I love her, too. More than she knows." She dipped her head. "I will, my sweet Cedarstar. You must wake, now, and see to your Clan." The world dimmed and shifted into the dark medicine den walls. "He's awake!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Littlepaw. Then Crowtail came over, concern showing huge in her eyes. "Are you feeling alright? Did you lose a life when you fought that dog? Do you want some more poppy seed? Runningnose! " He cracked a smile. "I'm doing alright. I lost two lives when that monster came. But I'm okay now. And I protected you." Remembering his dream, he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Crowtail." Her eyes brimming with tears, she replied, "You saved us all. That dog was so huge, I could see it from the nursery. I saw it throw you." She shuddered, "Yes, you saved me, and your kits. And the whole Clan. You know I love you." He strained to lift his nose to touch hers, but he was weighted down by cobwebs all over his shoulder. His mate rested her tail on him, telling him to stay down, and leaned down to lick his ear affectionately. Runningnose ruined the moment.

"This is all very touching, but move over so I can take a look at him." Cedarstar frowned but she just stepped away and rolled her eyes good-humoredly. He looked at her swollen belly and knew that it wouldn't be long before the kits came. Already, he loved them, even though they hadn't been born. Runningnose sniffed him over and said, "You were out for a long while. And when you came to you weren't exactly in your right state." He snorted, and little fleck of liquid splashed on his pelt from the medicine cat's ever present cold. He tried not to show he was grossed out but Runningnose muttered, "Sorry and moved off, embarassed." Crowtail was hiding her face, but her sides were quivering and he guessed she was trying not to laugh. When she looked up, her eyes sparkling with humor, he stuck his tongue out at her like a kit.

She gasped, pretending to be offended, and promptly whacked him in the muzzle with her tail. "Why, if I were able to get up..." he growled in mock anger. "If you were able to get up you still couldn't catch me!" She teased him, then said, "Well, maybe in my current condition," she nodded at her belly, "But you could never beat me in a fight!" She let out a mrrow of laughter. He cocked an eyebrow at her, trying to keep a straight face, but his mouth twitched and quivered until he burst out laughing. She joined in, and her melodious voice blended with his.

At that moment, she gasped and flinched. She looked down at her belly, and then at Cedarstar, and whispered. "I'm kitting!"


	11. Chapter 10: Kits

Chapter Ten: Kits

"Runningnose! Littlepaw!" he called, his voice quavering nervously. "What is it now?" Runningnose snapped, short-tempered as usual. "Crowtail's kitting!" he cried. He sighed. "Alright. Get some cobwebs, watermint, and borage. Quick, now!" He said as the apprentice paused. He crouched over Crowtail and placed a paw on her stomach. It rippled like a wave and he looked surprised. "It's going to be a big litter." Cedarstar's voice high with anxiety, he asked, "Is that good or bad for Crowtail?" He sighed. "She should be in the nursery. Away from nervous fathers-to-be. She'll have to stay here until her kits are big enough to travel. Just what I need. A bunch of kits running around eating my supplies." He muttered, not paying attention. "Runningnose!" Cedarstar snapped. "Is it?" He looked up. "What? Oh, it will be longer and more dangerous, but sometimes with larger litters the queens don't bleed as much. I don't know why, I was told during a Moonstone trip by Goosefeather..."

He looked back at Crowtail, whose eyes were glazed with pain as the first kit came. "It's alright, come on, its your first kit. Looks strong and healthy, just needs a little help. Come now, Crowtail. Good, good. Here it is! It's a tom! Where's Littlepaw...Littlepaw? Littlepaw!" The white cat emerged with a bunch of herbs in his mouth. "What?" he tried to say, spraying leaves everywhere. Hissing in frustration, Runningnose snarled, "Leave it! Come here! Nip the sac so the kit can breathe better. That's fine. Now, lick it's fur backwards to dry it off and warm him up." Doing as he was told, he murmured, "He's so little!" Runningnose growled, "Well, what did you expect? It's a kit! And you're not much bigger anyway." he didn't reply, but Cedarstar could see the hurt in his eyes. "Runningnose!" he reprimanded, "don't be so cruel!" He glanced sympathetically at Littlepaw, but his attention snapped back to Crowtail as she gave a gasp of pain.

"Another one's coming. Watch me, Littlepaw. Put your paw on her stomach so you can feel the kit. See, this one's bigger. Here it comes! Oh, another tom. Let him breathe, Littlepaw. And lick him, too." His words were lost on Littlepaw, who was already licking the kit firmly but tenderly at the same time. He gently picked up the squirming tom-kits and put them at their mothers' belly. Crowtail was panting with exertion and pain, and Cedarstar was torn between worry for her and wonder at his newborn kits. Littlepaw rested his paw on her belly again, ears pricked and said "Here comes another! And it looks like a fourth is right behind it!" Cedarstar's eyes widened. Four kits was a large litter, but queens had them all the time. one to four, he thought, was average.

"Okay, this one's a she-kit! He nodded at a light brown kit with long, spindly legs. And this one's a tom!" He licked them vigorously and put them next to the first two toms. He put his paw on her belly once more for good measure and his eyes grew bigger. "There's more!" Runningnose, who hadn't really been doing anything, looked up with interest. He placed his paw on her stomach, too, and felt a squirmy body. Or was it two? "Here comes another!" exclaimed Littlepaw. "A she-kit!" he said as he licked her fur. As Littlepaw put her with her litter-mates, he noticed they were crawling all over each other. His whiskers twitched. Runningnose and Littlepaw put their paws on her belly next to his, and Littlepaw declared, "One more!" Then looked at his mentor. "Right?" The gray and white tom nodded. "Okay, here it comes! Last one, Crowtail. It's almost over." The final kit came, and Runningnose cracked a rare smile. "A tom." Looking at Cedarstar, he said, "You have six kits. Six! I've heard of huge litters, but I never imagined...Anyway you best start thinking of names! I'll go tell the Clan."

Littlepaw looked after his mentor, but busied himself with picking up the herbs he had dropped. "Amazing, aren't they, Littlepaw? I just can't believe there are _six_ of them!" His son, though he didn't know it, smiled. "They really are. And lots of more warriors for the Clan. " A flicker of sadness crossed his eyes. "What is it, Littlepaw?" He looked down. "I just wish I had a father who cared so much about me, when I was a kit. Or a mother. You were the only cat that ever visited me and Blackpaw. I mean, I'm grateful, it's just..." the leader dipped his head. "Not the same. But I was the one who found you at FourTrees. I love you and Blackpaw as if you were my own kits. The same as I love all of them. I hope you know that." Littlepaw looked at him warmly. "Thank you. That means a lot." He smiled, and turned to Crowtail. Here, you need to eat some borage, so you can have milk for all of your pretty kits! Come on, once you eat them, I'll get you a nice, juicy bit of fresh-kill. I promise." Crowtail was so tired she could barely chew, let alone talk, but Cedarstar could see she was happy.

"If she starts bleeding, use these cobwebs and shout for me or Runningnose. I'll be back in just a moment." He left the den, walking swiftly. Crowtail murmured, "Oh Cedarstar... We have six kits...And they're so beautiful. But I'm so tired. Let's name them in the morning, okay?" He nuzzled her flank as gently as possible. "Of course." As he said it, he realized how tired he was, too. Almost immediately, he fell asleep.

"Cedarstar...Cedarstar! Wake up!" He heard the familiar voice of Crowtail, and blinked open his eyes. "Hi." he meowed. She purred with humor. "It's nearly sunhigh! Anyway, we should name the kits. Half the Clan is badgering me to know what I named them already." She nosed one of the ginger-furred kits' flank. I've decided this one already. She'll be Russetkit. She has so much spirit. Maybe she'll follow in your pawsteps one day." Her eyes glowed as she looked down at Russetkit, who nosed her way past the seemingly endless pile of kits to get to milk. "Beautiful." Cedarstar commented, and looked at Russetkit's nearly identical counterpart. "How about Foxkit, for that big red tom? He looks about as fierce." Crowtail looked at him and nodded thoughtfully. "Foxkit."

"Oh, and what about Tallkit, for her? Look at the legs on her! She'll be the fastest cat ShadowClans's ever seen, no doubt." Cedarstar purred, looking at the light brown tabby kit with her long, long legs. "Tallkit. Excellent! This one," she nosed a dark ginger tom, "should be Rowankit. He's so proud looking!" She laughed. The kit did indeed, even with his eyes still closed, look very proud. He smiled. "And this little tom?" He pointed with his tail at the smallest kit, a dark tabby tom. Crowtail's eyes darkened. "I'm worried for him. He's so small, next to his brothers and sisters. He might not make it. But I'll name him Oakkit." Cedarstar's heart filled with dread. "I worry for him too. He looks so much like you, though maybe a bit lighter." he looked fondly between them. "And the last?" she asked. He gazed down at a gray and white tom. "He resembles you." He couldn't think of a fitting name for the kit. "I don't know. I just can't think of one." Crowtail frowned. "I can't either. We'll name him later. Oh, look! Russetkit's opening her eyes!"

It was true. The ginger she-cat blinked open her eyes and mewed, "Can I go out to explore?" Crowtail chuckled. "Not just yet, little one. Wait for your litter mates to be ready." "I'm ready! I am!" chirped Oakkit, who had the most beautiful blue eyes. Deep, dark blue, like the center of a river. "Oh alright, but stick together, you two!" she looked after them as they scampered away. "What about me?" asked Rowankit, who turned out to have bright green eyes. "You'll have to wait for one of your brothers or sisters. We can't have you all alone, now!" said the leader. "I can take care of myself!" he said sniffily and stalked toward the entrance. "You petulant little furball," Cedarstar teased and scooped him up with one paw. He gasped as he was lifted off the ground and dug his tiny, blunt claws into Cedarstar's thick fur. "It's okay, I've got you." he said placatingly, and it was true. He was being very careful, with his other paw right underneath in case he fell. "I'm not scared!" The kit exclaimed and leaped onto his father's head. "See? Can't I please go out?"

Cedarstar lowered his head and tipped it forward so Rowankit slid off his nose. "He'll will go with you. He's about ready to open his eyes, I think." He nodded to the nameless kit. "Okay. Why doesn't he have a name?" Crowtail answered for him. "We haven't thought of one just yet, my sweet." Nameless opened his very green eyes, much like Roawnkit's. The two toms ran after the first pair. Not a few minutes had passed until Tallkit and Foxkit were raring to go, so the new parents were left in peace.

"I bet Rowankit's n trouble already." Crowtail sighed as she heard a commotion outside. She turned out to be right. Hollywhisker came in, carrying Rowankit and the nameless kit in her jaws, but very very gently. She let them down and looked at Cedarstar. "Rowankit seemed to be under the impression that he likes your den best. We caught him sniffing around. This one tried to stop him, " she nodded at the other kit, "but kits will be kits...He claimed you gave him permission." Cedarstar looked down at Rowankit, who had his tail tucked between his legs. "I certainly did not." The tiny tom looked a bit ashamed of himself. "I can take it from here, but thank you, sister." She smiled and left. He looked at Rowankit with disapproval in his eyes. "Rowankit. My son will not be raised a liar. If you had asked, I would have given you permission, but you didn't." he looked at his nameless kit, "Rowankit, you have to stay here." the kits tail drooped. Cedarstar sighed. "I love you, but have a bit more respect." The kit answered "I'm sorry, Cedarstar. I'm sorry Crowtai-" A sudden noise crashed in the background, and Cedarstar flattened his ears. What now? "Stay here, all of you." He ordered Rowankit, his brother, and his mother." He then wrenched himself to his paws and limped out hurriedly.

"Tallkit! Oakkit! Foxkit! Russetkit! Back to the nursery!" he called in his booming voice. All four scampered back without question as another crash sounded just outside the camp. "Raggedpelt! Dawncloud! Come with me!" He ordered and limped toward the camp entrance. A looming shadow appeared over the camp. "A Twoleg! Get back, everyone!" A momentary flash of pride kindled in him when his warriors obeyed without hesitation, but it was gone just as quickly as the Twoleg came close. He ran out of the camp, right up to it, and hissed with fury. "Get away!" though he knew it wouldn't understand. It reached down, and Cedarstar tried to claw it, but it was covered in a badger-thick pelt. That was weird, for a Twoleg, with their furless, vulnerable skin. It grabbed him, hurting his shoulder again. He writhed but could not break free. He looked down on his camp and saw Crowtail staring at him in horror from the medicine den, Russetkit right next to her.

A pang of desperation coursed through him. He had to get back to his mate and kits! Still, the Twoleg held him firmly, turned, and stomped away from ShadowClan camp. Cedarstar never saw him Clanmates again.

Back in the camp, Crowtail, as grief had not consumed her yet, looked down at her gray kit. So much like her mate. "Cedarkit." He looked up and knew she was speaking to him. Russetkit brushed her pelt against his, and then put both of her paws on her mother's foreleg. "It' okay. Don't cry. I'll be leader one day and take his place. I promise." The fire in her eyes was half grief for her father, half determination. Crowtail burst into tears.

**Starting from the beginning, I'm sorry for the unrealistic-ly huge litter, for Warriors, but my cat had eight kits once, plus, I had to get all those cats in here. Sorry for Rowankit being such a jerk, but I always thought he was a jerk. Even to Tawnypelt, who later had his kits. Anyway, in Midnight and Moonrise, from the New Prophecy, it says Rowanclaw is a she-cat. Not kidding! But then she went and got a sex change and became a guy. I was weirded out by that. But it's just easier to make him/her a guy, since he's going to be a dad later in the books! Anyway, I am super super sorry for making Cedarstar go bye-bye. But I have to in order to explain Raggedstar's super short leadership before his son killed him :/ And I also wanted to give Russetkit her moment of glory. She's ambitious, yes, but I love Russetfur in the books! I might make her story a sequel to this one... Review if you want me to! Ha ha. If I get a couple reviews asking me to write about Russetfur, I will. At least two. Anyway, I shall give you a beautiful epilogue in the next couple days that will make everything better. Promise. **


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue and Ending Allegiances:

These are the Allegiances just before Cedarstar is cat-napped:

**SHADOWCLAN**

** LEADER: Cedarstar -** very dark gray tom with a white belly

**DEPUTY: Raggedpelt - **large, dark brown tabby tom with ragged, patchy fur and yellow eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: Runningnose - **small gray-and-white tom with amber eyes and a constantly running nose

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

**WARRIORS: Featherstorm - **brown tabby she-cat

**Dawncloud **- small tabby she-cat

**Archeye** - gray tabby tom with black stripes and a thick stripe over one eye

**Littlebird** - small, ginger tabby she-cat

**Lizardfang** - light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth

**Hollywhisker** - dark gray and white she-cat

**Poolcloud** - gray and white she-cat

QUEENS: **Crowtail** - skinny black tabby she-cat, mother of Cedarstar's kits

KITS*: **Foxkit** - bright ginger tom with pale green eyes

** Russetkit** - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

** Tallkit** - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

** Rowankit** - ginger tom

** Oakkit** - small brown tom with yellow eyes

** Cedarkit** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Epilogue: (Spoilers, and lots of them)

"Cedarstar! Crowtail! Did you see that?" Raggedstar pads over to the two cats. "Littlecloud's got an apprentice!" Cedarstar's ears pricked. "Who?" Raggedstar smiled. "Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw's kit, Flamepaw." Cedarstar walked over to Raggedstar, looking at Crowtail apologetically. "One minute." The two toms walked off, and Cedarstar asked, "Where's Brambleberry? Have you seen her?" Raggedstar rolled his eyes. "Over that-a-way. I couldn't believe it when you told me you know, that we had so much in common. What with our secret medicine cat mates and all. Of course, your kit didn't kill you." there was hardly a trace of bitterness in his tone, and Cedarstar knew he had forgiven Brokenstar. "Thanks!" he went to find Brambleberry and saw her gazing down in a pool of water, watching Littlecloud teach Flamepaw.

"He's grown so much. Well, for Littlecloud." he smiled. "Yes, so much. And Blackstar too. I still can't believe they followed in our pawsteps so accurately when they didn't even know we were their parents. I'm glad they both have a connection to StarClan, so that we can speak to them. There's something in your blood, Cedarstar. I mean, Blackstar, Foxheart, Russetfur, and now Rowanclaw...(*) And not to mention your mentoring. And your kits' mentoring. As in, Brokenstar and Cloudpelt and Rowanclaw. Russetfur mentored Cloudpelt, right?"

Cedarstar nodded. Thoughtfully, he realized that all the leaders and deputies since himself were in some way connected to him. First Raggedstar, who was his apprentice, and his deputy Foxheart, who was his kit. Then Foxheart died and Cloudpelt, who was mentored by his kit, Russetfur, became deputy. When he was killed (in theory) by Brokenstar, who was at the time Brokentail, his apprentice's(Raggedstar) kit. Brokentail also killed Raggedstar, and became Brokenstar much in the same way as the Nightstar before him. Then the coup in ShadowClan overthrew Brokenstar and Nightpelt, who was his second mate's kit, though he was not the father, became leader. Cinderfur was Nightstar's (the guy one) brother, and he was the deputy until she died from the same plague of the rats that Nightstar was killed from. (Because Brokentail was still alive, he was not given nine lives, much the same as Raggedstar, whose short leadership was also the result of Cedarstar still being alive. Then Tigerstar was the next leader, and he was his kit Rowanclaw's mate's father. (Rowanclaw's mate was Tawnypelt and Tigerstar was Tawnypelt's father). Tigerstar then appointed Blackfoot his deputy, who was Cedarstar's kit. Blackstar appointed Russetfur his deputy, his sister. Russetfur was recently killed by Lionblaze, a warrior of ThudnerClan, and Rowanclaw, another of his kits, Russetfur's brother, was appointed deputy*.

He had quite the legacy. Half of them were awful things, but he couldn't help that. There was nothing he could do to change the past. He remembered when he had been cat-napped by Twolegs. They had tried to turn him into a kittypet after taking him far, far away in a monster. He had spent his remaining seven lives trying to get back to his Clan. He made it to HighStones on his final life, but he was sick, injured, and hurt, and never got back to ShadowClan. But he died in the grounds of StarClan, and he got to see his mates, his friends, and family. He got to watch over his remaining kits. He was happy in StarClan, looking over his Clan. But this troubling new prophecy of three very powerful cats that would have more power than StarClan disturbed him. Too much power was not good for the forest. But they had been through the Great Journey, they had survived the harshest conditions, and he knew, deep within his very self, that the Clans would get through this too.

**A/N: **: I just remembered that Foxheart is actually a girl, but it's a tad late to go back and change that. So I am sorry about that! Also, I haven't actually read Omen of the Stars 2, but what I've heard is that Rowanclaw was implied to be deputy, but not technically appointed. I guess we'll find out in November, eh? Also, Hollywhisker's actually Hollyflower but w/e. Now, for the gushy part of the AN:**

**I'm sorry I killed Cedarstar off, and Brambleberry, too, but it added the dramatical elements to the story. And it all turned out happily in the end. I am hoping I won't get too many flames on this. I'm sorry I couldn't quite match up all the loose ends- especially forgetting all about Yellowfang! *facepalm* Anyways, in spite of all my mistakes, I got some really positive reviews- more than the flames :P Though this story is now finished, and it probably won't be getting as many viewers now, if you read this, please review! I don't care if I finished it twenty years, ago, I still like feedback! :P**

**I hope you enjoyed my version of ShadowClan, and review! Have fun! Bye! Oh and I need to say it.**

**The End. **


End file.
